Emissions of regulatory concern include oxides of nitrogen. The oxides of nitrogen include, but are not limited to, nitric oxide, NO, and nitrogen dioxide, NO2. These compounds are frequently referred to as NOx as prescribed by the United States Environmental Protection Agency.
Treatment systems have been proposed to remediate NOx in the emissions from diesel and other lean-burn engines but are generally relatively expensive.